Sealed Promise
by ShayL
Summary: Promises don't have to always be sealed by pen and paper. [Shounen ai, BanxGinji, mild language]


Hmm… my first "Get Backers" fic… well, more of a one-shot, but my first nonetheless!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Get Backers". It belongs to whomever it belongs to.

* * *

"Do do do de do do di de de do…"

One twitch of an eyebrow.

"La la la la le la la la lo lo la…"

Second twitch.

"Me me me mi mo me me mi mi me…"

Clenching and grinding of teeth.

"Ho ho ho ha hi ho ho ha ha ho…"

Full body tremble.

"Te te ti to to tu tu to to te te ti to…"

"GINJI! SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

Being startled so suddenly, the blonde-haired boy slammed his head up, and banged it against the ceiling of the Ladybug.

"Ooowwwwiiiee! Ban-chan! Why did you do that?"

The brunette swung his head around, and glared. "Why? Because your constant humming is getting annoying, that's why!" Huffing, Ban turned back around and looked at the large paper in his hand.

"Whatcha doing anyways?" Ginji asked, leaning forward.

Glancing at him, Ban looked back at the map. "I'm trying to figure out where the hell we are and then how to get out of here!"

Blinking, the blonde leaned back. "Oh… I see."

"Damn it, and it's getting dark too. If we don't figure this out soon, we'll have to sleep here for the night."

"Aww, Ban-chan! I don't like sleeping in the car. My body gets all stiff and covered with bruises."

Folding the map together, Ban opened the glove compartment and shoved it inside. "Hey, I don't like it anymore than you, but we don't have much a choice."

"Hmm…" Ginji looked outside, observing their surroundings. "Hey! At least, the cops can't take the car away, since we're so far out, ya know?"

"Yeah. All right Ginji, time to get some shut eye. We'll wanna get up early before any traffic comes tomorrow."

"Okay…" Taking one last glance outside, the human electric eel noticed something. "Hey Ban-chan!"

"What?" He mumbled back, trying to get comfy.

"There's a beach out there."

"So?"

"Let's sleep out on the beach. The sand would be nice and soft, right?"

"Hell no. Because we're so close to the ocean, the temperature drops pretty low at night. We'll stay warmer in the car, as long as you don't open the doors."

"Why does it get cold?"

"Because the sun is heading to the other side of Earth, so since the heat comes from the sun, most of the warmth disappears at night. The ocean also adds to the effect."

"Oh… wow Ban-chan, you're really smart."

"Just things you learn in life. Now go to sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy yet." Ginji whined, sitting back up.

"Just close your eyes, and eventually you'll fall asleep! Gheez…"

Silence lingered throughout the car, but it wasn't enough.

Reaching out to the side, Ban pulled Ginji by the shirt, yanking him down with him.

"Ban-chan! Easy with my clothes!"

"What's wrong?"

Ginji blinked, looking at his companion. "What do you mean?"

"Something's bothering you. It's written all over your face." Ban replied.

Err… it's nothing. You don't have to worry about me."

"Ginji…" Placing a hand on top of the blonde's head, Ban ruffled his hair. "If you tell me what's bothering you, it'll lift the weight off your shoulders and then you can rest better."

"But wouldn't it bother you?"

"Well, maybe I can help."

"Well…" Frowning, Ginji looked up at the ceiling of the Ladybug. "It's just that… you know a lot of things that I don't… and I want to learn more about the modern world… ya know, since I was in Volts, I didn't really have much access with the outside… but what if we split up and then I can't learn anything from you… I… I don't want to be alone in this strange world. It's too unfamiliar still… and I don't want to be stuck here by myself."

"Hey…" Forming a fist, Ban placed a light punch on Ginji's shoulder. "Who said that we're gonna split up, huh?"

Ginji spun his head over toward the brunette. "Huh?"

"Ginji, I've told you this before. We're the Get Backers, and the Get Backers is "plural", which means that there's more than one person. You and me. See?"

"So… you're not gonna quit the Get Backers…get married and move away… from me?"

"Hell no! Like I'd really want to get tied down by some woman. Instead, I was thinking that once we get rich, the two of us will move to some place, where it's warm, sunny and has a lot of babes. And we're going to go and stay there TOGETHER… unless… ya know, you had other plans?"

"NO!" Lunging forward, Ginji grabbed Ban around the neck. "I want to stay together too! You're my best friend, and I want us to stay best friends!" Sitting back up, he looked at Ban with a serious expression. "You know what we have to do?"

This time, Ban blinked. "Eh?"

"We have to make a sealed promise. That both of us will swear that we shall remain the best of friends, and will live together forever until the day we die!"

"Err… aren't you going a little overboard. Isn't my word enough?"

"No! You might change your mind or something! We need to seal this promise! Paper! We need paper!"

Yanking open the glove compartment, Ginji started throwing things out, whacking poor Ban with all of the junk.

"Ginji!" Grabbing the blonde by the shoulders, he pulled him back in his grasp, shutting the compartment with his foot. "Ginji, relax. You'll pop a blood vessel."

"But Ban-chan!" The blonde pouted, making puppy-dog eyes.

Glaring for a few moments, Ban sighed, finally giving up in the end. "All right, all right, we'll seal this promise. But… we don't need paper to do that."

"Then how can we seal it?" Ginji asked with a curious expression.

Curling one hand under his chin, the brunette pondered for a minute… and then smirked. "Well, I have an idea…but we don't got enough space."

"Huh?" Ginji blinked once again, clearly confused. "But you said we can't go outside, because it's too cold!"

"We got a blanket in here. Don't worry so much and get your ass out of the car." Opening the door, Ban stepped out and walked to the back. Using his key, he popped open the trunk and pulled out a comforter. "Come on Ginji!"

"Okay…" Stepping out, he was immediately hit with a gust of wind. "Gah! It is cold out!" Shivering, he wrapped his arms around himself.

"C'mere Ginji. Get under." Ban ordered, standing next to him, with part of the blanket over his own shoulder and one arm out to allow the blonde to join him.

Once he did, Ban lead them away from the car.

"Ban-chan, where are we going?"

"To the beach."

"HUH! But it's cold!"

"Quit bitching and move it! You want to seal this promise or not?"

"… yeah."

"Then come on!" Grabbing him 'round the shoulders under the blanket, he pulled Ginji across the boardwalk, down the steps and onto the long stretch of white sand.

Finally, they stopped about in between the edge of the boardwalk to the edge of the ocean.

"Wow Ban-chan, look. Isn't it pretty?"

"Hmm-hmm. Now Ginji, look at me."

The blonde turned his head, suddenly realizing how close their faces were. "Y-yeah?"

"I will say this, and then I want you to repeat back, okay?" Seeing the nod, Ban cleared his throat and spoke, "I swear that I will stay the best of friends with Ginji Amano, and remain at his side until the day I die. Now you say it."

Copying Ban, Ginji cleared his throat. "I swear that I will stay the best of friends with Ginji Amano, and remain at his side until the day I die."

Sweatdropping, Ban shook his head. "No, Ginji! You're suppose to change your name with my name!"

"Oh, okay! Ahem, I swear that I will stay the best of friends with Ban-chan Mido, and remain at his side until the day I die."

"Well… you don't have to add the –chan, but whatever."

"Is that it?"

"Hell no! You ask a lot of stupid questions."

Ginji bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to say that. Now look at me again." Meeting with a pair of chocolate-colored orbs, he continued. "Now I'm gonna ask you something, and I want to you to be honest, okay?" Ginji nods. "Now… have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"Err.." A streak of crimson shooting across his cheeks, Ginji looked around trying to avoid a pair of vivid blue eyes. "W-why do y-you ask!"

"Ginji, " Ban gently spoke, "Just answer the question."

The blonde sighed. "No… I never kissed anyone before."

"Ah, well that's two of us, so this will work out even better."

"Oh… OH! You mean, you never kissed a girl either, Ban-chan!"

"Nope, not a girl or a guy… Wait… Ginji, you mean you kissed a guy!"

Blinking, Ginji shook his head rapidly. "No, no, no! I never kissed a girl or guy either!"

"Oh… oh…" Nodding his head, Ban said thoughtfully. "Okay, that's good. Yeah, that's perfect."

"What's perfect?" Leaning forward, Ginji tried to get a good look at Ban's face.

"Ginji!"

"Yes, sir!"

"…"

"… sorry."

"Whatever. But seriously Ginji, we need to seal this promise… with a kiss."

A few moments passed, while the blonde let that sink in.

"Wait… you mean, you and me have to kiss… each other?"

"It's 'you and I', and yes, we have to kiss each other."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely, positively sure?"

"YES, DAMN IT, YES!"

"Oh… well… all right, if that's what we have to do, then… I do it!"

"You will?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Ban-chan…"

"Ahem, sorry about that. But Ginji… are you ready?"

"Hey, wait! Why a kiss anyways?"

"Well, because the both of us have never kissed anyone before, this will be our first kiss that we will forever keep in our memories. Therefore, if either of us decides to break this promise, the guilt will lay heavy on our shoulders because of the seal we shared."

"Wow… Ban-chan, have I told you that you're really smart?"

"Yeah, you have. Now come on. Let's do this."

"Yeah!"

Turning their heads so they faced each other, they stared.

Ginji swallowed… then blushed… and finally freaked out. "Gah, stop staring at me like that, Ban-chan!"

"Damn it, Ginji. What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm nervous! I never done this before!"

"If you would stop wiggling and relax, this won't be so difficult."

"Yeah, you're right. I can do this. I'M A MAN!"

"A rather wimpy one." Ban muttered.

"Hey!"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"Okay!" And with that, he lunged forward, pressing his own lips against the brunette's. Ban, being surprised so suddenly, stumbled and fell down with Ginji tumbling on top of him.

"Oww! Damn it Ginji! You could've of warned me! Now we gotta do this again!"

"We do?"

"Yeah, a kiss isn't a kiss, unless both sides respond."

"Oh." Sitting up, Ginji pulled Ban up… a little too hard.

Now Ban fell forward, landing on top of Ginji. Groaning and muttering a few curses, he lifted himself onto his elbows. Looking down at the view, he then smirked.

"Well, this isn't too bad. You mind?"

"Uhh… no?"

"Good." Bending down, he gently brushed his lips against the blonde's slowly, then fully pressing against him. Ginji wiggled around for a moment, but finally responded back. A few moments later, they broke apart, slight panting.

"Wow Ban-chan… that was… was…"

The Jagan user raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"…nice."

"Yeah… that was. And you know what?"

"What?"

"It's not so cold out, and the sand is soft, so why don't we stay out here?"

"Okay!"

"All right, get up."

Once both boys were standing, Ban spread out the blanket, and plopped down on one side. Patting the other side, he motioned for Ginji to join him, which he happily complied. Falling backwards, he scooted over until he was nicely snuggled up against Ban's side.

The brunette chuckled. "Comfy?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep. Say, you feel better now?"

"Yep! Thanks to you!"

"No problem buddy."

Yawning, the blonde shuffled some more, then closed his eyes. "Nighty-night Ban-chan."

"Night Ginji."

Soft snores filled Ban's ears, for now he was the one still awake… but for different reasons.

Reaching up, he stroked Ginji's hair for a minute, then wrapped the arm around the blonde's slightly smaller frame. Observing Ginji's softened features, Ban made a rare, sincere smile.

"You don't have to worry… because there isn't anyone else worth my time, Ginji. I know I can be a real bastard sometimes… but I'll try not to be so much of one anymore. Okay?"

Leaning forward, he placed a light peck on the other's forehead. Leaning back, he closed his eyes as well, joining the other.

* * *

_Next Morning…_

"THAT DAMN COP!"

"What's wrong, Ban-chan?"

"THE LADYBUG IS GONE… AGAIN!"

"…oh."

* * *

Well, that's that. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Hopefully it wasn't too sappy or anything... 


End file.
